peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 May 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-24 ;Comments *Derby Box recording begins at the very start of the programme. This almost completes the show: the final track on the 400 Box version is announced as the last track in the programme, but is incomplete. *He plays the T. Rex track (from 1972) "in response to a number of requests". JP: "Never played it at the time of course - well, it was popular you see." *There are a couple of mid-Seventies singles played to highlight the work of producer Andrew O'Bonzo, as he produced the new single by Shoes For Industry. Both appear to be linked to the Rocky Horror Show musical. *John is "staggered" but pleased to receive what he believes to be his first ever letter from pupils of his old school. *He mentions "surface noise" on the Flowers track, but is corrected when a member of the band calls him to say that it is actually sound effects of rain. *Peel and Kid Jensen are going to be "embarrassing ourselves in various sporting activities" over the weekend (filming 'Star Games' for ITV). JP: "I just hope this time he does the swimming. Last time I think he was a little worried about getting his hair wet or something, and was prepared to let me go into the pool where I nearly died. I'm not about to do it twice." Sessions *Shake, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-04-23. No known commercial release. The band featured Angel Patterson, Jo Callis and Simon Templar, all ex of the Rezillos. Tracklisting :JP: "Welcome to another John Peel programme, jam packed with highly digestible, high quality protein in amounts your kidneys can handle. Plus, the extra calcium you need for your bones." *Bill Haley And His Comets: Crazy Man, Crazy (LP - Rock The Joint!) Rollercoaster :(Sudden edit or tape flip into the next track, with no Peel link.) *Shake: Teenbeat (Peel Session) *T. Rex: Chariot Choogle (LP - The Slider) T.Rex *Buzzcocks: Boredom (7" - Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *Prats: Bored (Various LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product *Molly Hatchet: Gator Country (LP - Molly Hatchet) Epic *Victimize: Hi Rising Failure (b/w 'Baby Buyer' 7") IME *Truth & Beauty: Tuff Little Surfer Boy (7") RAK *Dicky Hart & The Palpitations: That's A No No (Knees Verboten) (7") Philips :('''File a' cuts in during next track)'' *Shoes For Industry: Falling In Love Again (7") Fried Egg :(JP: 'Well, that should have got the teeming millions guessing... Before they decided on a name for the band, according to the back of the sleeve the record comes in, they drew up a list of possibilities, which included such things as Suck My Head, Destiny Frogs, Nancy Sinatra, 40 Bouncing Belgians, The Magic Bastards, Spend Spend Spend, Grown Men Wept, Tommy Atkins And The Fallen Millions, and Blood-Soaked Brian And His Gay Gyppos (laughs), and eventually settled for Shoes For Industry, perhaps rather wisely. That's on Fried Egg Records, from Montpelier, Bristol, and yes, it's actually got one of those awful simulated fried eggs stuck onto the back of the sleeve: nauseating to the touch, and even more unpleasant to the eye. I shall probably play that again, if only so I can talk about the sleeve.') *David Bowie: Red Sails (LP - Lodger) RCA *Shake: Glass House (Peel Session) *Clint Eastwood: Long Run Short Cut (LP - Jah Lights Shining) Jamaica Sound :('''File 1' cuts out)'' *Hawklords: 25 Years (7") Charisma (tape flip during track) *Adverts: My Place (7") RCA *Dr Feelgood: Every Kind Of Vice (LP - As It Happens) United Artists *Flowers: Criminal Waste (Compilation LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product *Howling Wolf: Shake For Me *Shake: But Not Mine (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Here's a record which arrived, I think, on Wednesday morning or some such time, at the BBC. It's by some people called Dry Rib, as far as I can tell... the title I can't give you, because, although it's printed on the label, the hole in the middle of it goes straight through the middle of the title, so it begins with A and ends with A, but what happens in the middle, I simply have no idea at all. It's good stuff, though.') *Dry Rib: Alaska (7" EP - The Dry Season) Clockwork :{gap for tape flip} *Leyton Buzzards: I'm Hangin' Around (7") Chrysalis :(JP (affecting a kind of Listen With Mother tone): 'I sometimes feel, don't you, that we're all the buzzards. Am I right?') *Tubeway Army: Are 'Friends' Electric? (7") Beggars Banquet *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Fite Dem Back (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Blank Students: Background Music (Compilation LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product {end missed due to tape flip} *Street: Sweet Chelsea (7") Okey-Doke {start missed due to tape flip} *Brian James: Ain't That A Shame (7") BJ1 *Shake: Night By Night (Peel Session) *Devo: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin *Pop Group: We Are Time (LP - Y) Radar File ;Name *1) 1979-05-24 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB079.mp3 *a) 1979-05-24 John Peel Show - 19790524 - Shake ;Length *1) 0:50:26 *a) 01:23:18 ;Other *1) File created from DB079 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *a) File created from T083 and T082 of 400 Box. Due to what sounds like oxide build-up on the tape head, the end is almost inaudible. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Derby Box